


Welcome Back

by WonderWriters



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Artemis Crock - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Drabble, Finding Oneself, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Wally West - Freeform, Wally West is Kid Flash, Young Justice - Freeform, Young Justice Season 2, coming home, happiness, it's wally west come on, speedsters, wally deserved better, young justice fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWriters/pseuds/WonderWriters
Summary: Set during Season Two of Young Justice. I just don't agree with the writers that Wally would willingly give up the hero life. So, I fixed it. It's set a little after Artemis goes undercover. Written by Vanna
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Kudos: 11





	Welcome Back

The text message simply said 'very clever' and it had Wally rolling his eyes. He was tired of games, he was tired of it all, but he just couldn’t keep himself from wanting to go through the phone and strangle Roy. Why didn’t they see he was right about all of this? Granted, maybe it was because he wasn’t wearing the suit anymore. He wished he was. God knew that he wished he was. Artemis was undercover and he was… Well, he was home. Angry. Upset. God, he hated Dick Grayson at the moment and he hated the superhero life but he couldn’t escape it no matter how fast he could run. Even he noticed the change in his speed and he hated that too.

“Damn it.” The redhead growled, jumping up off the couch and scaring Brucely. “Sorry buddy.” He told the dog, petting his head before he sped to the bedroom and quickly found the ring in the drawer. It was right next to the little velvet box he was saving for Artemis. He felt something calling him, something strong that wanted him to run, maybe he’d finally answer the call. He needed to. He was tired of doing nothing but trying to be normal. Maybe, he didn’t want to be normal anymore and he knew that was why Artemis had jumped at the chance to get back into action. She didn’t want to be normal either. 

The speedster grinned to himself as he slipped the ring on and then not even a second later, he’s in his red and yellow suit. 

It felt good.

It felt right. 

“Oh, yeah. I missed this.” He muttered to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror before grabbing his goggles just as he heard a siren go off. Now, he wouldn’t have to ignore the desire to go and stop crime, now he’d be able to save people again. It was what he was meant to do and he was tired of denying himself that. He sped out of the window and down the stairs before he sped out onto the street. This was what he was meant for, this was what freedom felt like he thought to himself as he ran to the scene of the crime.

“Woohoo!” Wally let out a yell of excitement as he hit one thug and then the next. They didn’t even see him coming, quite literally. That made him laugh as he skidded to a stop and took the bag of money, dropping it in front of the police and then he gave them a wink. “Be sure to tell them Kid Flash is back!” He told them before he ran off again when he overheard a call that had come through. A fire downtown and Wally knew he’d be able to handle it and maybe, this was what he needed. He needed to let himself run and be free and enjoy it. God, he’d missed this. He thought as he skidded to a stop in front of the burning building before he ran in to get the ones who had yet to escape. Once they’re out and safe, he moves his arms in circles, creating enough wind to knock out the fire and help the firefighters put it out. 

“Kid Flash!” One called and he grinned.  
“At your service! Is there anymore?” He asked and the firefighter laughed, shaking his head.  
“No, but it’s good to have you back, son.” He told him and Wally winked.  
“Good to be back!” 

And it really was good to be back. He thought as he sped off to stop the next crime.

This was heaven.

It’s almost six in the morning when Wally finally climbs back into bed after a night of saving the city and feeling much like himself again. He can’t help but smile up at the ceiling as he feels his body relax. It had felt good to stretch his legs, it had felt good to save people, it felt good to not deny himself what he had wanted for so long despite what he had told all of his friends. He glanced over as his phone lit up and he groaned, reaching over for it but the message made him smile.

[Dick Grayson]: Good to see you’re back, KF

Wally grinned as he quickly typed out a message back to him.

[Wally]: Good to be back, Rob.

He yawned as he sat his phone back on the nightstand before snuggling under the covers and looking over at Artemis’ side. Surely, she’d approve of this and that would make it all worth it. Oh, yeah. He thought as he closed his eyes, hand having reached over and touched her pillow. 

It was really good to be back.


End file.
